1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a connector which prevents the connection reliability from being lower due to micro-seismic abrasion between the terminals under high vibration environments.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, when a wire harness for automobile is connected to another wire harness or the equipment apparatus provided in the automobile, a connector attached to a terminal of wire harness is fitted into a partner's connector. Usually, such a connection structure is one in which a female connector 1 having a female terminal 1a and a female housing 1b for accommodating this female terminal 1a and a male connector 2 having a male terminal 2a and a male housing 2b for accommodating this male terminal 2a are fitted together, as shown in FIG. 11 (refer to JP-A-8-236207). The female terminal 1a with the wire W crimped at the rear end is inserted into a cavity 1c of the female housing 1b, and kept from slipping off by an engagement structure of an elastic lance 1d and a lance bore 1e. In such engagement structure of the female terminal 1a, there is usually a certain clearance between the female terminal 1a and the cavity 1c, and between the female terminal 1a and the elastic lance 1d. This structure is the same for the male connector 2.
Also, the female connector 1 and the male connector 2 are fixed in an anti-slip state by engaging a lock claw 1g of a lock arm 1f elastically flexible provided on an outer face of the female housing 1b into an engagement frame 2f provided on an outer face of the male housing 2b. In this lock structure, both the connectors 1, 2 are locked by return operation, after the lock arm 1f overrides the engagement frame 2f to be elastically flexed with the base portion at a fulcrum at the time of fitting both the connectors 1, 2. There is a certain clearance in a state where both the connectors 1, 2 are fitted together. Moreover, there is a clearance due to dimensional precision at a fitted portion around the circumference of both the housings 1b, 2b. In this way, since there are clearances due to various factors in the state where both the connectors 1, 2 are fitted, the microseism occurs at the contact portion between the female terminal 1a and the male terminal 2a due to influence of vibration. Moreover, microseism occurs between the female terminal 1a and the male terminal 2a due to influence of temperature changes caused by differences in the thermal expansion coefficient of materials between both the housings 1b, 2b and the female terminal 1a and the male terminal 2a. 
On the other hand, with the advent of smaller size, lighter weight, and higher output engine in recent years, the acceleration of engine vibration tends to further increase. If the connectors 1, 2 are exposed to the environments of high vibration and temperature changes for the long term, there is possibility that the wear remarkably progresses between the female terminal 1a and the male terminal 2a due to microseism.